Improved living standards results in increasing consumer demands on interior decoration. At one time the only flooring was simply paving the ground with a layer or slab of cement. Now a wide variety of decorative floor coverings, wood flooring being the most popular, are available. Some flooring despite its wide decorative aesthetics, possess certain undesirable physical properties or characteristics. For instance, natural wood otherwise referred to as “hardwood flooring” is a flammable material susceptible to damage when exposed to moisture and water. Consequently, natural wood flooring provides minimal, if any, waterproof performance, fireproof performance and moisture-proof performance. Yet another disadvantage associated with convention hardwood flooring is that it is typically manufactured with a plywood base construction. Such conventional construction requires preliminary steps to insure a strong bond with the plywood base.
Natural hardwood floorings during installation are adhered directly to the floor (typically a concrete slab) by one of a variety of conventional processes. Generally, a concrete slab, which itself is made from water, takes approximately 18 months for the moisture to evaporate prior to laying the flooring. A concrete slab with soil below always tends to absorb moisture from higher concentration (e.g., higher moisture content in the soil), to lower concentration (e.g., lower moister content in the wood floor or atmosphere in the space where the flooring is being installed). In general, liquid and dampness defuse into natural wood floorings easily, which may result in a change in the internal structure of the natural wood flooring. For example, moisture from the ground or soil when absorbed by the natural wood flooring typically produces a warping such as swelling or “cupping.” Consequently, warping of the natural wood flooring damages the flooring structure and overall appearance.
Moreover, conventional hardwood flooring requires a thickness of a ¾ inch or greater. Eco-conscious consumers today are seeking out products that have minimal effect on the environment without having to sacrifice on aesthetic appearance. It would be desirable to design an engineered wood flooring wherein the thickness of the wood required could be reduced thereby minimizing the impact on the environment.
It is therefore desirable to develop an engineered wood flooring that solves the aforementioned problems associated with conventional hardwood flooring.